The present invention relates generally to a crop harvester and more specifically to a harvesting head assembly for a cotton harvester.
Farmers, particularly those raising cotton, are continually trying different spacings between crop rows and require a harvester having row harvesting units which are transversely adjustable to accommodate the various row spacings. The harvesting capacity of the machine may vary from two to four rows depending on the width of the harvesting head assembly and the spacing between the rows which in cotton typically varies from 30 to 40 inches. To accommodate up to six rows, or four rows planted in a skip row pattern, the head assembly must be substantially wider than that required for harvesting two or three rows, or four narrowly spaced rows planted in a solid planting pattern.
Providing a single head assembly to accommodate all of the numerous combinations of row spacings and row harvesting capacities including four or more rows is not practical since the head would be too wide for conveniently transporting the harvester to and from the field. The farmer wanting two or three row capacity, or four row capacity in fields with narrowly spaced rows, does not want the added cost, weight and inconvenience of a head which is wider than he requires. Providing a separate head assembly for each of the required widths results in increased manufacturing and distribution costs, and prevents the farmer from later increasing the row capacity of his machine or the row spacing of his crop unless he buys a wider head for his harvester. The wider head assemblies are difficult to ship from the factory to the farmer and are inconvenient to handle.
In the past, self-propelled cotton strippers having head assemblies with transverse cross auger frames have been widened by adding an extension to the main cross auger frame. A telescoping cross auger accommodates the changes in width of the cross auger frame as a result of adding the extension. The telescoping auger can easily bind and become difficult to extend and retract. The journal supporting the auger at the extension end of the main auger frame has to be removed or relocated to permit extension of the auger. Adding the extension is a difficult and time-consuming task.
The row units, which are supported from the cross auger frame, may be transversely adjusted on the frame, but such adjustment requires that the lift cylinder extending between the lower portion of the frame and the unit be relocated on the row unit. The cylinder, which is part of an automatic height control system for maintaining the row unit the proper distance above the ground, usually has to be disconnected from the unit during each transverse adjustment. Alternatively, a large transverse pin is located on the lower portion of the row unit and is slidably received by the upper end of the cylinder while the lower end of the cylinder is transversely fixed on the frame. Such assemblies permit only limited transverse adjustments of each row unit, and the adjustments cannot be made easily and conveniently. If the cylinder is not aligned properly, it can bind and malfunction.